


i breathe where you breathe

by surestsmile



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surestsmile/pseuds/surestsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryusei spends time with Jirou after he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i breathe where you breathe

"Do you know how long it's going to take before you get discharged?" Ryusei asked while he washed the apples. Jirou looked up from his homework and chewed his bottom lip. It's starting to develop into a nervous habit from the long hours in the hospital, which was why Ryusei made sure that there was a lot of snacks around Jirou's room, regardless of the scolding he got from the nurses there. Already there was a mild bruise forming on his lip, dark and sore-looking.

"Until I get enough strength back in my legs and stopped falling over every few seconds, I suppose," Jirou said softly. The doctor explained that in spite of the relatively short comatose period, Jirou's muscles had still undergone some atrophy and his sense of balance was predictably off. They were optimistic that Jirou would recover quickly though, based on his rapid awakening and relative youth, although they hesitated on actually putting a date to it. 

"Your therapy is going well, then," Ryusei said, lifting the apples out of the basin and settling them on a plate. He washed the fruit knife too before taking everything to the little side-table near Jirou's bed, and started cutting the fruit. Ryusei had one eye to Jirou's homework, and noted that even though Jirou was ostensibly trying to work at it, not a single problem was done. He pushed the homework aside, and held out a sliced apple.

"Here," Ryusei said, and Jirou smiled. " _Usagi ringo_ again?"

It's become something of a little joke between them, after the first time Ryusei unconsciously made little apple rabbits while telling Jirou about the Kamen Rider club. Jirou's laughter was halting and stilted but it was something, and after that, despite the awkwardness Ryusei always felt, he always made those rabbits as much as he could. 

"They have very long ears today," Jirou observed before biting crisply into one. Ryusei shrugged and popped the remains of non-rabbit apple pieces into his mouth. He watched with satisfaction as Jirou polished off all the rabbits, wiping his fingers delicately on a piece of wet tissue. "Well, then," Ryusei said, "Want to go out for a bit?"

The afternoon sun was already low in the sky when Ryusei wheeled Jirou out on the hospital roof garden, a blanket tucked securely about his lap even though it's warm summertime. Jirou hummed a nonsensical tune, eyes half-closed against the light. "Have you been keeping up with practice?" he asked, and Ryusei shrugged. "I'm still at Amanogawa," he said, "but I do find the time." _Mostly by beating up Zodiarts,_ he added mentally, but he wasn't sure if he should tell Jirou that. They've avoided the topic of switches after Jirou's awakening, and Jirou might not have even remembered their conversation. 

"Sounds like you're having fun," Jirou said. Ryusei couldn't help but chuckle. "In a manner of speaking," he replied, and Jirou laughed along. "Gentarou is quite excitable, isn't he," Jirou said. 

Ryusei remembered how Gentarou had bullied his way into meeting Jirou, calling in his deathbed favour, though not unkindly. "I just want to meet the friend that Ryusei is willing to kill for!" he said in that blindingly straightforward way of his, and somehow Yuki, Kengo and _Tomoko_ of all people ended up tagging along. Ryusei surmised it could be worse, the entire club could have decided to pay a visit, and the ones that came were the quieter ones. Jirou had been startled but he took everything with his usual good grace. Gentarou made it easy enough.

"They seem fun. It makes me miss school," Jirou said, and he tried to hide an ill-concealed yawn. "I really want to go back."

"You will. Soon," Ryusei said. He bent over and re-adjusted the blanket, tucking in the loose bits and eying Jirou's face. His friend looked tired, exhausted by the short trip. "You need to rest. Back to bed," he said, and Jirou smiled wanly.

"Hey, Ryusei." 

Ryusei dutifully leaned close, and Jirou's hand touched his face, cupping one cheek. "Kiss?"

It still made his stomach tingle, just hearing that small word. Ryusei never thought himself lucky, but every moment like this made him want nothing else. 

"Of course," Ryusei said, and pressed his lips to Jirou's, breathing in the same breath. Jirou tasted faintly of apples, sour-sweet and warm, and this, yes, this was something Ryusei was still willing to kill, and even die for.


End file.
